I'm Gonna Send Ya Back To Schoolin'
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: WARNING: LEMON. Rated M for a reason. Tommy's been a troubled student, so Mr. Lambert has to teach him a lesson after class...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF


Alrighty. This little number was created by myself and my fantastic girlfriend whom I love so much. We were talking about kinky places to have sex and I just blurted out under a table, and she said, speaking of tables...Ya, know, Professor Lambert and all that jazz. Please enjoy this... piece of sex. ***Reviews are Love***

**

* * *

**

"So, if we divide the square root of that number, and times it by the imaginary number, you should be able to solve for X," Mr. Lambert instructed, a soft smile hitting his plump lips as he turned from his chalkboard, the sun shining and glistening on the small reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His oceanic blue eyes shimmered in the reflection and his thick, ebony hair fell over his eyes. For being a twenty-nine year old mathematic college professor in LA's top university, he was rather stunning. "Any questions?" he asked, and a hand went up.

He looked down the aisle of his classroom (which was divided into two segments—right and left which were on a slight slope full of individual seats) and spotted that the hand belonged to his most troubled student—Tommy Joe Ratliff. He was a badass with a loop lip ring penetrating the middle of his lip and the baggy pants riding low. He was rather stereotypical and really did not give a shit. His greasy blond hair hung over his dull and uninterested brown eyes.

Mr. Lambert sighed, setting his chalk down and looking at his student, "Yes, Mr. Ratliff?" he asked, expecting some half-ass answer, which he received.

"Yea…How is solving for X actually going to help us in the future? This is a fucking waste of our time, and I think this class should be canceled," Tommy said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Mr. Lambert—, who also went by Adam — sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it, Mr. Ratliff," he spat, and Tommy glared.

"I don't understand any of this!" he said, scratching at the wooden desk. Fuck, he hated math.

"You could always stay after school and I could help you." Mr. Lambert said tapping his foot. Adam was probably the most gorgeous teacher you have ever seen. His jet-black hair was always slicked back with hair gel; he even had a touch of blue in his hair. He wore eyeliner occasionally and some eye shadow here and there. All the girls thought he was extremely sexy, well, he IS extremely sexy. But his class didn't know he was gay and he wasn't going to tell. They wouldn't cooperate.

Tommy laughed. "Fuck no! I spend enough time here already!"

"Hey, it's not me who's failing..." Mr. Lambert told him. That comment made the whole class go "Ooooooh!"

"Whatever." Tommy said scratching at his nail polish. That Adam wore also. Tommy was...Strange. He wore make up and lip-gloss too. He's had girlfriends though.

After class, ended Mr. Lambert told Tommy to stay after class for a few minutes. "I'll be late!" Tommy yelled.

"I'll give you a late pass." Tommy groaned as he walked up to Adam's desk. "Listen Tommy, you've been slacking off. It's hurting your grade, and I'm sure you don't want to be back here with me again next year, do you?"

"No way!" The blond mused.

"Well then I suggest you pay attention more and get help. I really think you should stay after."

"N-.." Tommy was cut off.

"You need help. Your grade is showing it." Adam said placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Why was Tommy suddenly getting all nervous? So what? His teacher was touching his shoulder. WHY IS HE DOING THIS? He ran out of the room, without even getting his pass.

Maybe he wanted to be back next year with Mr. Lambert...

The next day, Adam was reviewing material he had already gone over, but for the sake of Tommy, he would take the time to go back over it. Yes, every student—including the blond himself—groaned when they realized they had to learn about slopes, graphs, and variables all over again. Didn't they already learn this shit? Some students asked why they were reviewing this, Adam always replied with the same answer of 'some people just aren't getting it', and of course, all eyes drew to Tommy. He blushed, looking down and breaking his pencil in half. He glared up at Mr. Lambert who smirked. Shit, that smirk was completely unprofessional, but did it really matter? It was hot, he was hot.

"Aw, class. Don't blame Tommy because he's a bit slow," he mused, causing every student to burst out laughing. Tommy did not find it as funny and his face heated and he sighed, looking up at his teacher with complete defeat. "What, Tommy? I thought you were doing fine…," he said, walking up to the blond and slapping his ruler on his wooden desk. "Do you believe otherwise?" he asked.

Tommy blushed, not from embarrassment, but from…being turned on. That ruler smacking against his wooden desk and the way Mr. Lambert was empowering over him was just fucking hot and his skin felt warm and tight. His cock twitched, and shit...

"No answer?" Mr. Lambert said, smacking the ruler off Tommy's desk again. Tommy moaned, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "You're staying after school." Mr. Lambert said walking back to the board. Why the FUCK was Tommy watching Adam's ass move back and forth? Tommy thought he was straight! He doesn't even know anymore. He kind of...Wanted to stay after school. He kind of...Wanted to stay with Mr. Lambert. Adam kept teaching, and Tommy just couldn't stop staring.

"Tommy...Tommmy...Tommy!" Mr. Lambert yelled.

"Mmm...Uh...What?"

"What does X equal?"

"Uhm...8.5 inches?" Wait, what did Tommy just say? 8.5 inches? How does that come to mind?

"I don't know how you even got that answer. Pay more attention!" He smirked at Tommy. Why was Tommy getting hard on from Adam just smirking at him?

Tommy didn't pay attention the rest of the class. He was in fucking LOVE with his teacher! Isn't that like...illegal or something? Whatever, he didn't care.

He wanted school to be over NOW. So he can stay after, ALONE, with Adam.

Adam heard that soft moan, but he didn't really think much of it. He was a teacher, these kids were horny, and he couldn't take any of it seriously, could he? Tommy was just like the rest of the college boys. Pussy was his main priority, and he would do anything to get it. But, was Tommy only after pussy, or did he like dick too? However, as observant as Adam was, he would clearly tell that Tommy was indeed, getting hard each time he smacked the ruler. This caused a soft smirk to rise on his perfectly freckled lips. Obviously, based on this data, the blond liked it kinky. In addition, with each glance, the student took at his smirking teacher, another twitch to his cock, and more evident change in his pants. Oh, Mr. Lambert was going to have fun. And that's exactly why he asked Tommy to stay after school. Not just so he could assess his progress, but so he could test something out.

Normally, Adam kept a thin line between teacher/student relationship, but Tommy would be a fun experimental variable to his complex equation.

The day dragged on for both Tommy and Adam, each wanting it to be the end of the day so Mr. Lambert could tutor him, and, when it finally ended, Tommy rushed to the classroom, not even bothering to knock on the door as he entered.

"H-Hi, Mr. Lambert," Tommy said, panting lightly. Fuck, he never stuttered, nor did he ever call Adam "Mr. Lambert".

"Hello, Mr. Ratliff..." Adam said seductively, smirking. Tommy's cock twitched. "Have a seat..." Mr. Lambert said, pointing to the desk. Tommy nodded walking over to the desk. Adam picked up the ruler and walked over to Tommy. "So...What exactly are you having trouble on...Tommy?" Adam said walking around the desk, touching Tommy's back with the ruler lightly.

Tommy threw his hand on his thigh and squeezed it. "I-I...Uhhhh..." Tommy moaned.

"What was that?" Adam said.

"T-This whole c-chapter...I-Is...uuggh..." Tommy moaned again. SHIT.

"You okay, Tommy?"

"Y-Yeah...I...Uh...Just..." What the HELL was going on with Tommy? Adam slammed the ruler on the desk again. Making Tommy jump.

"You know, it's really hot in here..." Adam said, taking off his jacket. Tommy moaned. REAL loud. Adam sat on his desk. "What part of this chapter is most confusing?"

"Ugh, the inches...And s-stuff..."

"Well, besides your math, you've been a naughty, naughty boy..." Adam said winking.

He was fooling with Tommy real good. His plan was working. Adam ran his fingers through his hair, knowing Tommy was watching.

Tommy was going to cave soon...

Aside from the evident fact that Adam was trying to get one of his troublesome student to crack under the sexual tension, Adam couldn't help but get hard himself. Tommy was cute. Very cute. Someone he wouldn't mind to be inside and have them scream his name. In addition, being a teacher, Mr. Lambert did not get much time to go to gay clubs and be laid. Since Tommy was obviously attracted to him, and he was old enough to fuck, why not? It's not as if he can be arrested. He could defiantly get fired, but he would be fine with that…It would be worth it…

"Take off your sweatshirt," Adam ordered, glancing down at the withering student who was shivering, but he quickly obeyed anyway, gripping the hem of his black sweatshirt and tearing it off, panting lightly and looking up at Adam for more orders that he will happily obey. The blond was wearing a fishnet long sleeve and an ebony tank top over that. Sexy. "Now isn't that better?" Adam asked, smiling a little and crossing his legs, but he couldn't help but moan a little at the friction of the fabric against his growing erection. It was hot, wet, and large.

"Y-Yes, it is, Mr. Lambert," Tommy replied, squeezing his nails into his pants. "A-Anyway…The inches…And…" he tried to think of something, but the ruler was smacked down on his desk again and he moaned, not even trying to contain it.

"What about inches, Tommy? What is it that you would like to measure?" Adam asked, raising a perfectly black eyebrow with a wide smirk.

"Uhh...Your...Your..." Tommy knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know if he should.

"My...?"

"Adaaaaammmm..." Tommy moaned loudly. He didn't mean to say that aloud. Adam laughed and started to walk around Tommy again. Running his fingers in Tommy's hair and on his back, causing Tommy to shiver.

"Thomas...Thomas...Thomas..." Adam said walking over to the door, locking it. "Sit on top of my desk." Adam commanded. Tommy nodded and sat on Adam's BIG desk. "What do you want?" Adam whispered in Tommy's ear.

"Nggghh...You." Tommy said digging his nails into Mr. Lambert's arm.

"Do you? I thought you were straight."

"S-So did I..."

"What a man can do to you, huh?" Adam asked, unbuckling his belt. Tommy nodded.

Adam walked over to Tommy, wrapping Tommy's leg around himself. "You're awfully excited, Mr. Ratliff..." Adam said, licking up Tommy's neck.

"Adaaaam, pleaase..." Tommy moaned.

"Please what?" Adam smirked.

Tommy bit his bottom lip, gripping onto Adam's free wrist and placing it on his aching crotch, rubbing it up and down. A shudder trembled down his spine and he felt his orgasm peaking, and Adam hadn't even done anything to him! God, he was fucking amazing. "God, fuck me," Tommy begged, biting into Adam's neck, yearning; no—in a desperate need for his touch. He was aching, sex-deprived, and he knew that Mr. Lambert could serve each of his desires; he just needed to instigate it. "P-Please," he whimpered, pulling back and looking into the lustful eyes of his professor. He seemed so pathetic right now, but he didn't care. He didn't even bother to take out his lip ring. It would just make things kinkier, he thought.

Adam smirked, pulling his hand free from Tommy's grasp and pulling his own belt from his pant loops, grasping both of Tommy's wrists and holding them as he bound them together, tightly. Tommy gasped and withered, but Adam rammed his hands on the desk, looking at him with much intensity. "You need to learn who the teacher is, Tommy," Adam said, a wild sneer appearing on his lips. The blond whimpered, nodding and feeling his boxers become wet. Tommy spread his legs open, even thought he was still fully clothed, his erection was evident.

"B-But, I—"

"I know you're in a desperate need to be touched, but I don't want to give you everything you ask for, you see…I thought we were here to learn about inches…," he whispered into the cavern of his ear, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and roaming inside it. Tommy moaned loudly, and he cried out as his dick twitched again, begging for Adam's hands since he obviously couldn't touch himself because of the belt. However, Tommy's wrists were small, so he could easily wiggle out of the belt if he really needed too…But he would just have to wait for the right time. Besides, he could seem so diminutive, he liked being dominate as well.

"If you took those pants off. We can talk about inches." Tommy said smirking.

"Didn't I just say, I'm not giving you everything you ask for?" Tommy needed it. He put his hands on the back of Adam's neck and slammed their lips together. Adam let Tommy's tongue roam his mouth. They both moaned during the long, wet kiss. Adam pulled on Tommy's lip ring with his teeth. He deepened the kiss, pushing Tommy right down on the desk, so he was lying down and Adam was on top of him, leaning on the desk. Tommy's free hand made its way down to Adam's throbbing dick, squeezing it hard, causing Adam to yelp. Tommy felt Adam's pants become wet. Adam climbed right onto the desk, still kissing Tommy. He needed to get inside of Tommy's little ass. Adam unzipped his own pants, exposing his hard on dick. Tommy pulled away and licked his lips.

"THAT'S what I meant when I said 8.5 inches, Mr. Lambert." Adam laughed at this comment. "I'm good at math when I want to be." Tommy said winking, and unzipping his pants.

"That means I'm doing my job right, hmm?" Adam asked.

"You do your job so good. Now do your other one." Tommy said running his fingers down Adam's chest.

Adam smirked. "Lay on your stomach."

"Whatever you say." Tommy said, turning over on his stomach.

"You'll be screaming my name so loud, you won't be able to talk in the morning." Adam said, licking his fingers.

"Is that a promise?"

Adam chuckled, shoving his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them, feeling rather hot and horny, "Of course. I may even give you an A," he said, his fingers now lathered up nicely. He leaned his free hand on Tommy's back as he gently eased his first lubed finger inside the virgin student. Tommy withered and moaned, shutting his eyes and whimpering. Adam gasped, groaning when he felt the blond tighten around his finger, and he now remember the amazing and incredible feeling of the tedious task of spreading someone open. Having them be completely exposed and at your whim. God, Adam needed this so fucking bad right now.

"A-Ahh, Adammm…" he whined, pushing back into Adam's finger, feeling the electrical shocks make their way up and down his body.

"Mm, you're so tight…Just the way I like it," the brunet replied to Tommy's string of moans, nudging another finger inside him and curling them, hitting that one spot inside the blond that made a shudder go down his back. He felt the sweat slid down his fingers from Tommy's back and his own sweat accumulate on his neck…

"AH! FUCK!" he yelled, sitting up on his knees and leaning against Adam's chest, pushing further back into his fingers, reaching his arm back and gripping onto his teacher's ebony hair, yanking hard on it. "FUCK. Add another!" he urged, laying his head on Adam's shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt another digit penetrate his body. He bit his bottom lip, moaning loudly. "F-Fuck, YES!" he said, fucking himself on Adam's fingers.

"You like that?" he asked, scissoring the withering male with a wide smirk. Tommy was in too much ecstasy to actually answer at this point…

Adam and Tommy were both getting turned on more and more by the minute. "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Tommy screamed.

"Oh baby, you're screaming already. Just wait!" Adam said pulling his fingers out of Tommy's tight entrance.

"P-Please...A-Adam..." The blond moaned. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy, stroking his dick.

"Don't you dare orgasm yet..." Adam whispered, licking Tommy's cheek and down his neck. He started stroking Tommy's dick faster and before Tommy knew it, Adam was inside of him.

"FUCCCCK ADAAM!" Adam smirked. "HAARRDDEEER. ADAAM. OH MY GOD!" Tommy screamed. Adam loved the sound of his name leaking from his pretty student's mouth. Adam exited and entered Tommy continuously, hitting his soft spot. Adam suddenly felt a warm liquid spill all over his hands, and some on Tommy's chest. He took his hand of Tommy's dick and started to lick it off his hands.

"Mmmmm, you taste so good, Mr. Ratliff." Adam moaned at the taste.

"I wanna know what you taste like...Mr. Lambert." Tommy said, winking.

"Well, I can help you with that," Adam mused, sticking his index finger inside Tommy's mouth and grazing it across his tongue, feeling the wetness flick against the pad of his finger. The brunet moaned, shutting his eyes and inserting and exiting out of the smaller male biting down onto his neck and yearning—fueling—off the moans by his student. Was this wrong? Unnatural? Did it really matter at this point? They were only human with natural yearnings…

"Harder, Adam, please," Tommy begged, sucking on Adam's finger, feeling himself become hard again just with the feeling of Adam buried deep inside him. Adam could keep his orgasm back since he was much more experienced, but since the young blonde was new to it, he couldn't have helped but came early. It was only natural.

"Oh, baby. You're so kinky," Mr. Lambert chuckled, sliding his hands (freeing his one finger from the blond's mouth) down to Tommy's hips and digging his nails into the flesh, making his thrusts less rhythmic and pounding into him. The male cried, shutting his eyes, and hissing. Adam knew his peak was nearing, but he didn't want to come just yet…There was something else he had plotting in his mind.

Adam pulled out of Tommy, leaving him wanting more.

"Sit." Tommy commanded. Adam looked surprised, HIS student was telling HIM orders? He nodded and sat on the desk. Tommy got on his knees in front of Adam, stroking Adam's dick. "Mmm. You're gonna taste so good." Tommy moaned licking the tip. He took Adam's full length in his mouth, sucking on it softly. Tommy was fucking MAGIC with his tongue. He swirled and sucked.

"TOMMMYYYY. MMMMMMM." Adam moaned, throwing his head back and licking his lips.

"Come, right in my mouth, Mr. Lambert." For some reason, Adam fucking LOVED when Tommy called him 'Mr. Lambert'.

"You're fucking amazing with that tongue you have there." Adam pulled on Tommy's hair, making Tommy moan with Adam's dick in his mouth. The vibrations sent Adam crazy. He came right in Tommy's mouth, and Tommy swallowed. He took his mouth off Adam's cock and licked his lips.

"I knew you would taste wonderful." He said kissing Adam.

"So you're a swallower, hmmm?" Adam said smirking.

"Only if that person has some worth swallowing…" Tommy mused, licking Adam lips and inserting his tongue, straddling his teacher's naked waist and raking his nails down his chest. The brunet sucked on the blond's lip ring running his fingers through his hair and pulling back, the taste of himself lingering in his mouth. A sneer made its way to his lips as he spanked Tommy.

"A plus for you, Mr. Ratliff."


End file.
